Spending time with Sasuke
by suger-snake
Summary: Itachi and Sasukes parents are on a misson and will be gone for the rest of the day and itachi finaly desideds to spend the time with his little brother that Sasuke has wanted for a long timeitachi sasuke uchihacest younger itachi and sasuke


**Hey! This is suger-snake's beta, pup. Hope you enjoy the revised version! I'm going to fix up the other one (Nii-san... Onegai Motto wa Idamu...) soon. **

Itachi lay on his back, looking at the roof. He was bored and knew Sasuke was going to come by soon, wanting something with him.

"Hmm..." Itachi traced a circle in the air and sighed. He could hear Sasuke's tiny feet padding back and forth across his bedroom floor. "Maybe I'll actually..." He stopped and thought to himself on how he might go about spending some time with his little brother since their mom and dad weren't home.

Itachi looked at the door and saw two shadows under the crack. Sasuke knocked and the door swung open, unlocked. Sasuke stood there, a bit stunned to have the door just come open like that. Itachi looked over his little brother's body and smiled at him "Sasuke."

He watched Sasuke walk towards him. "Nii-san, hang out with me today. Please?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward. He was expecting to get a poke in the forehead and be told 'I have things to do; maybe later Sasuke.'

It didn't come. Itachi stood up and smiled, basically towering above the boy. "Sure, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi shocked that he had said yes "...Aniki? (1)" Itachi smiled and bent down, kissing Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke blushed a bit as Itachi pulled away after kissing him. Sasuke blushed and shook his head "Nii-san what was that for...?" he bit his lip a bit and blinked at his older brother.

Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes and sat down in front of the boy so he could get to eye level with him, "Okay Sasuke, what do you want to do today?" Sasuke looked at him, puzzled; then smiled. Launching himself at Itachi and wrapping his arms around his neck, Sasuke almost make them both fall over on to the ground.

"I want to be with you Itachi, no one's here and I'm bored. I want to do anything you want, okay?" he nuzzled his brother's neck tenderly and giggled. Itachi smiled holding on to his bothers waist and letting him hang there before standing up and carrying Sasuke over to his bed on the floor and plopping him down on to it, Itachi crawled up by Sasuke feet and sat like a dog looking down at his little brother. Sasuke stared at Itachi putting his arms behind his head and lying back but still eyeing his older brother "Why are we on your bed Aniki?" he asked. As soon as Sasuke said something Itachi pounced on him, straddling the younger boy. Sasuke made a shocked sound and wiggled a bit under Itachi trying to get somewhat comfortable. "Ah... Itachi... what are you doing?"

Itachi begun to lick Sasuke's ear lightly, grabbing a bit of Sasuke's hair in his hand and pulling his little brother's head to the side. Sasuke felt Itachi's hot tongue play with his ear and whimpered a bit gripping Itachi's shirt trying to push him away "Ita… wait, what…" He gasped when he felt Itachi's hot tongue touch and trail its way slowly down his neck. Itachi nibbled and bit on his brother's soft neck making Sasuke's body cry out in pleasure to him.

Itachi smiled and pulled away, looking Sasuke in the eyes. He could see a light pink blush on Sasuke's pale cheeks. Sasuke looked up at Itachi, "Nii-san, what was that for...?" He turned his head and put his hand on his neck, wiping away some saliva that was on it. There where also a few marks from where Itachi had bitten him.

Itachi sat up and looked at Sasuke, beginning to fiddle with his shirt's buttons. Brushing his fingers over Sasuke's stomach, Itachi asked, "Did you like it?" Sasuke looked at him with innocent eyes and blushed again.

"Y-yes but... should... y-you be.. doing that to me?" Itachi looked at him worriedly and touched the side of Sasuke's face making him turn his head to him.

"Sasuke-chan." He leaned down and pressed his lips teasingly against his brother's. His answer was a small blush gracing Sasuke's face. Sasuke gasped as Itachi made the kiss deeper. He felt Itachi's tongue flick out at his lips, making Sasuke moan and open his mouth. Itachi's tongue invaded his younger brother's mouth, rubbing playfully against Sasuke's.

Sasuke decided that this was fun and did the same thing to Itachi, his tongue wrapping around Itachi's much larger one. Itachi moaned and ground his hips against Sasuke's, moaning when his cock came in to contact with Sasuke's. Blood rushed form his brain and other less needed areas and down into his lower region.

Itachi made the kiss deeper, rubbing his hips against Sasuke's faster; as if trying to thrust into him. Sasuke broke the kiss with a hot moan, feeling Itachi's cock rub against his thighs. Sasuke knew his face was burning red and could feel sweat dripping down it. He panted and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Staring into Itachi's now blood red eyes, he gasped, "Itachi-nii-san."

Itachi bit his lip, sitting up and pulling off his brother's shirt. He lifted it up over Sasuke's head and threw it to the side, then ran his fingers over his brother's bare chest before kissing it. Itachi leaned down farther and straddled Sasuke's legs, beginning to undo Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke stared down at Itachi, an almost scared look on his face, as he watched Itachi undo the button and zipper of his pants pulling them off and discarding them. Sasuke blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands but had no success at all at hiding his tiny body from Itachi. Itachi chuckled and leaned down to Sasuke's ear, whispering "There's no need to be shy, Sasuke. I'm not going to laugh at you."

He smiled and licked Sasuke's ear, nipping at it with his teeth before sitting up and moving back down between his otouto's legs. He ground down, seeing the noticeable lump in Sasuke's black boxers. Sasuke whimpered and flailed a bit, "Don't laugh at me; it's not my fault it's tiny... I'm sorry." Itachi sighed and stripped off Sasuke's boxers, wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's cock and pumping it a few times to make Sasuke be quiet.

Sasuke moaned out and gripped the bed sheets under him, and thrusting his hips up in to Itachi's hand. Itachi ground again, feeling Sasuke's cock get harder in his hand as he pumped it more, he then stopped and looked at his brother's cock, grinning. He leaned down and kissed it. Sasuke cried out and gripped Itachi's hair with one small hand, "...Ah... Ita...nii-san" he bit his lip and whimpered.

Itachi pressed his mouth to Sasuke's hard cock and began to suck it, his tongue flicking at the head of Sasuke's cock. He licked up the bit of liquid that came out of the tip. Itachi used his hand to pump and his mouth sucked him faster. He could feel Sasuke thrusting his hips up into his mouth.

Sasuke whimpered and moaned louder, crying out Itachi's name. He thrust into Itachi's mouth trying not to come, he whimpered and begged Itachi to stop. Itachi stopped and smiled again, licking his lips and crawling back up to his little brother's side. His hard cock brushed over Sasuke's through his pants, making him moan a bit in the back of his throat. Itachi kissed Sasuke again and rubbed himself against Sasuke's hard cock. He could feel Sasuke moan in his mouth.

Itachi wanted Sasuke so bad at that point and began to strip off his own clothing. He pulled off his shirt and then his pants, pulling both his pants and boxers off letting his rock hard cock free he heard Sasuke gasp a bit when his saw it.

Itachi pounced on Sasuke pinning him down and kissing him roughly and trusting his cock at Sasuke's his some what wet cock rubbed against Sasuke's making them both cry out, Sasuke's eyes had tears in them but they weren't tears of pain or fear, but tears of pleasure Itachi was giving him.

Itachi shoved his fingers into Sasuke's mouth and thrust them in and out of the boys mouth. Sasuke moaned and licked his fingers thrusting his head back and forth sucking on Itachi's fingers making them wet. he wanted it to be his brothers cock but knew Itachi would never let him do some thing like that.

Itachi's fingers played with Sasuke's tongue and he bit back a small moan of pleasure, his brother was actually pretty good at what he was doing. Sasuke's felt the fingers leave his mouth and panted loudly "Itachi-nii-san..."

He whimpered, not really knowing what Itachi was doing until he grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled them apart. Sasuke was moved into a position with one of his legs being pushed up higher then the other. Itachi pushed Sasuke's leg back and thrust his wet finger into Sasuke's entrance making it slick and wet.

Sasuke screamed out from the new feeling in him, his cock twitched a bit when Itachi started to thrust his fingering deep into the boys ass. Sasuke bit his lip and moaned loudly his muscles clenched around Itachi's fingers as he felt them go in.

Itachi grind and moved up over Sasuke and kissed him shoving his tongue in to Sasuke's wet mouth while shoving his fingers deeper in to his little brother, there lips lock together Itachi rubbing him self on Sasuke it made him moan in to Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi's fingers twisted up and shoved deeper into Sasuke, arching up and hitting his prostate making Sasuke's body cringe with extreme pleasure. His body writhed and twisted under his brother's stronger one, he moaned louder with every thrust of his brothers fingers before he felt them leave and his brother shoved his legs up over his shoulders. Sasuke was on his back his legs almost touching the floor behind his head. Itachi spread Sasuke's cheeks and slowly licked. Sasuke kicked and moaned a bit gripping Itachi's hair and crying out for more, "Ahhh Aniki I want more... please more nii-san!"

Itachi ran his tongue all the way up Sasuke's body, past his cock and to his lips. Itachi pulled away after a short kiss and looked at Sasuke with a frighteningly serious look on his face, "Are you ready Sasuke?" he asked softly. Sasuke was scared slightly but he was convinced that it wasn't any thing bad. Sasuke would let his brother do anything with him. Sasuke looked up and nodded to Itachi slowly. Words failed him, though.

Sasuke bit his lip hard, taking a bit of skin off with his teeth and closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was Itachi's pulsing cock touch him and push its way in his large member filling him, an intense and searing pain ripping through his tiny body along with it.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hips and started to thrust into him slowly, showing Sasuke what he needed to do wordlessly. Sasuke caught on and moved up and down in his brother's lap whimpering and digging his nails into Itachi's back. His chest was pressed firmly against Itachi's as the man began a faster pace. Sasuke screamed and pushed up against Itachi, wanting and needing more.

Itachi moaned into Sasuke's ear thrusting even faster at the sounds his brother made, of pain and pleasure. His hips smashed into Sasuke's and it felt so good and Sasuke was so tight, so hot and _incredible_.

Itachi began to rock his hips, making Sasuke cry out to him even more in pleasure by licking and sucking on his neck. Sasuke loved it when any one did any thing to his neck and especially at this point when his brother did it, it made him want Itachi even more.

Sasuke moaned and cried out, his head slamming against the floor but he didn't notice, didn't care; all he craved was more from his brother. Itachi bit his lip and shoved Sasuke over on the bed throwing his legs back over his shoulders and his arms up on Sasuke's sides his moaned louder, thrusting faster and faster he wanted release so bad and he wanted it inside of Sasuke even more.

Sasuke's back came off the sheets in pleasure and he released all over their stomachs, Sasuke came with every thing he had screaming out 'Aniki!' over and over in pure ecstasy. Itachi felt Sasuke clench around him, cumming and screaming his brother's name under his racing breath, he loved it so much, Sasuke was so tight, and he was so hard. Itachi, long later came into Sasuke hard filling his brother with his hot seed. Sasuke's eyes shot open when he felt it enter him he lost his breath gasping harder, "Ah... nii-san" Sasuke coughed and fell limp under his brother.

Itachi sighed and pulled from Sasuke grabbing a cloth near him and wiping his cock off before laying down next to Sasuke snuggling up to his ear and whispering, "I love you Sasuke," before falling asleep with his brother in his arms.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later. It was the next day and their mom and dad would be home soon; they had slept forever. He got up, padded across the floor, picked up his clothing, and walked into his brother's bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed in the bathroom and mumbled, "Damn it Aniki, I hurt." He sighed again and walked over to the bathtub, turning the knob for hot water on. The water flowed out from under a thin hole in the wall, giving a waterfall-like effect as the water spilled into the tub. The bathroom quickly filled with steam. After a while the tub was filled and Sasuke got in. He dipped his body slowly into the hot water, sitting down on the ledge and sinking down in the water, only his eyes staying above the water's line.

Itachi appeared at the edge of the tub and smiled at Sasuke, and then snuck up next to his brother and splashed him in the face before joining him. Sasuke squeaked and shook his head, "Hey, Aniki! What was that for?" He glared at Itachi who just smiled and laughed at him. Itachi watched Sasuke try to wash himself with much pain and apologized, "I'm sorry if I was too rough with you."

Sasuke turned back to his brother and smiled a bit weirdly answering with, "It's okay nii-san I don't care." Itachi smiled and after they were done washing they rinsed off and got out. The brothers helped each other dry off before walking out of the bathroom.

Sasuke was happy until he opened his eyes and saw his parents standing in the hallway talking to Itachi. He slowly walked over to them and stood next to him. Itachi smiled happily at his mom when she asked what they did while they were gone and he happily replied, "I spent some time with Sasuke..."

**Aniki—Big Brother, **

**Otouto-- 'little brother' **


End file.
